Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a power transmission device and, particularly, to a wireless power transmission device and operation method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
The internal battery of a portable electronic device is usually charged via a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port. USB connectors have a variety of specifications, such as a mini-USB and a Micro-USB. However, if the plug of the power adapter does not match the socket of the portable electronic device, the portable electronic device cannot be charged. The USB plug is easily damaged after frequently plugging in and out, and the aging of the USB plug and wires is generated after long time used.